


Hearts Out

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, more or less, with a cameo appearance by Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit tries to convince Marta to give him a chance. Little does he know she wants the same chance with him.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 139
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> I finally saw the movie on opening day. These two were giving me shippy vibes by the end.
> 
> Please bear with me -- I'm replicating Benoit's accent as best I can.
> 
> This takes place five months after the events of the movie.

He kept in touch, of course. (His dearly departed mother would have been pleased to know that, even deep in Yankee territory, he remembered his manners.) Such communication was too important for something as trivial as email or (God forbid) texts, therefore he wrote actual letters on stationery he bought exclusively to use for Marta.

_Face it, Blanc – you’re trying to impress her with fancy paper since you didn’t do a good enough job with your intellect._ His inner critic had taken on Ransom Drysdale’s voice sometime after the trial and while it got on Benoit’s nerves, he had to admit that it was better than listening to his own voice berate himself.

_The trial. God, what a time that was,_ Benoit thought. He had sat with Marta during the entire week-long ordeal, shielding her from the sight of the glaring Thrombey clan across the aisle. As soon as each day of testimonies was over, Marta had raced to the ladies room down the hall and vomited from all the stress. He was always right outside with a bottle of water as soon as she emerged.

_Regular knight in shining armor, you are, _Ransom’s voice muttered. _Too bad she’ll never see you as anything more than Detective Blanc._

Mentally shoving the voice aside, he was about to start a new letter when his phone rang. Benoit didn’t bother to hide his smile when he saw who was calling. “Speak of the devil,” he said jovially in lieu of a greeting. “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout you. I was gonna start another letter.”

“Hello, Detective,” Marta said, the warmth and sweetness in her tone like honey. “As much as I love your letters, it’s been too long since I’ve heard your voice.”

“Is somethin’ the matter?” he asked, immediately concerned. _This poor woman’s been through enough already._

“No, no,” she assured him quickly. “I don’t actually need saving right now.” A smile was evident in her voice.

Benoit relaxed. “So, this really is just a friendly chat?”

“Should I not have called you? Are you busy?” It was Marta’s turn to be concerned.

“I happen to be between cases at the moment,” he assured her. “I have all the time in the world for my favorite former partner.”

Marta chuckled. “I was hardly a partner.”

“Close enough. And you’re right, it has been too long since we last spoke.” He smiled a bit. “So, how is Boston’s high society treatin’ ya?”

She scoffed. “You know I’m not interested in any of that. I just want a quiet life.”

Benoit smiled a bit. “Impossible to do with $60 million in the bank.”

“Maybe,” she conceded. “It helps that I refuse to talk to the media. They’ve finally backed off.”

“Good.”

She paused. “Would it be too much to ask for you to come up to Boston for a little while? As much as I love my family, it would be nice to see a friendly face.”

_A friendly face,_ Ransom echoed gleefully in his head. _You, Blanc, have been friend-zoned for sure._

He ignored the brat. “You know, a stay in Boston sounds absolutely ideal.”

“Great!” Marta said with delight. “I’ll fix up one of the guest rooms for you.”

“What about your family? Won’t they object to a strange man stayin' in the house?”

“Not when it’s the man who defended me from the Thrombeys. They’re dying to thank you, actually.”

He chuckled. “Then I hope I won’t disappoint them.”

“You could never be a disappointment, Detective,” Marta said warmly.

“Thank you.” He paused. “I think we’ve known each other long enough that you can call me Benoit.” When she didn’t respond immediately, he added, “Or Benny, if you prefer.”

“Benoit,” she said, her tone thoughtful. “It suits you.”

He grinned. “Thank you kindly. It’s the French version of ‘Benedict.’” _And she says it like a blessing._

“You’re welcome. I’ll order the ticket and arrange for the cab. Is today too soon?”

“Are you that eager for company?” he teased gently.

“Honestly, yes. I love my mother and sister but I need someone else to talk to.”

Benoit chuckled. “Yes, I can see where just talking to your family might get old after a while. How many days should I plan for?”

“Is a week too much to ask?”

She sounded so hopeful that he couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. He chuckled again. “A week sounds ideal. Email me the flight details and I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

As soon as he hung up, Ransom was putting in his two cents. _Great, so now you can moon over her in person instead of long-distance. Brilliant._

_Maybe I plan on doin’ somethin’ more than that while I’m there, _Benoit thought irritably._ Maybe I’ll ask the admirable, generous, and all too wonderful Miss Marta Cabrera if she’d be interested in a man like me._

_I’ll believe it when I see it,_ Ransom’s voice shot back.

Benoit ignored him. He had suitcases to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Marta paced the foyer anxiously, checking her watch every three minutes. Her sister was sitting on the stairs, scrolling on her phone.

“Wearing a hole in the rug isn’t gonna get him here any sooner,” Alice said without looking up.

“I know but…” She shrugged helplessly. “I can’t wait to see him again.”

Alice grinned at her. “That’s obvious. But if you don’t wanna scare him off, maybe reign it in a little?”

“Don’t listen to her, Marta,” her mother declared from the doorway to the kitchen. “The most attractive thing to a man is a woman who’s in love with him.”

Marta smiled shyly. “I wouldn’t say it’s love.”

“It’s love,” her mother and Alice declared in unison.

She was about to deny that when she heard a car approaching the house. _That’s him!_ Ignoring her mother and sister’s knowing grins, she went to the front door and opened it then walked onto the porch just as Benoit’s cab pulled up.

As soon as he stepped out of the cab, Benoit’s eyes met hers and he grinned. The next thing Marta knew, she was in his arms, hugging him with all her might. For his part, Benoit was hugging her as tightly as he dared, mindful of how much stronger he was than her. Breathing in his cologne as she took a deep breath, Marta felt herself truly relax for the first time in months.

* * *

Dinner was a lot of food and even more laughter. Benoit profusely complimented her mother’s cooking and entertained them all (especially her police procedural-obsessed sister) with dinner table-appropriate anecdotes of his more interesting cases.

After dinner and dessert, he offered to help with the dishes, which was normally Marta’s job, but her mother and Alice insisted on doing them and shooed them onto the patio.

Benoit chuckled. “I take it this is their attempt at matchmakin’.”

“Yes,” she said, blushing. “I’m sorry, they’re not exactly subtle.”

“It’s quite alright,” he said, grinning happily. “I’m certainly not offended.”

“Good.” She searched for something, anything to say besides how she felt about him but her mind was a blank.

“How have you been, Marta?” he asked gently. “I know you tell me you’re fine in your letters but I want to say it while I can see your eyes.”

She gave him a smile she was sure didn’t meet her eyes. “I’m good.”

Benoit raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything for a moment. When sufficient time had passed, he nodded. “I was waitin’ to see if that was a lie, I’m glad to know it’s not. But still, it’s not the whole truth.”

“It’s … 80% of the truth. I have my family with me and my mother is safe. I’m not working but I keep busy with the Harlan Thrombey Memorial Foundation. Blood Like Wine is printing new editions of all of Harlan’s books and the proceeds will go to the Foundation. We’ll help so many underprivileged children.” She smiled a bit. “Did I tell you Walter tried to get his old job back? It was so satisfying to close the door in his face.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I can imagine, but I want to know about the other 20%. What’s gettin’ in the way of your happiness, Marta?”

“It’s nothing,” she muttered as she turned away from him. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“The only reason you’re not bringin’ tonight’s excellent dinner back up is the fact that what you said isn’t a lie, it’s an opinion, but it’s still wrong.” He moved in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at her sternly. “Anythin’ that concerns you is important to me, I thought you knew that.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she was in love with him but she knew nothing would come of it. “I … I’m lonely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOVIE IS NOMINATED FOR THREE GOLDEN GLOBES!!! To celebrate, a new chapter!

“I’m lonely.”

Benoit’s heart broke at that confession but he covered it with a joke. “Are the men in Boston all blind?”

Marta smiled weakly. “It’s hard for them to see past the dollar signs in their eyes.”

He chuckled. “I can say with complete authority that any man who is only after you for your money picked the least interestin’ thing about you.”

She gave him another smile, a soft one that he knew the memory of it would warm him on cold nights for years to come. “Thank you, Benoit.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave her his friendliest smile. “Now, what can we do to alleviate your loneliness?”

“Honestly?”

Benoit smirked. “Of course – don’t want you makin’ a mess.”

Marta smiled a bit. “Having you here helps so much.”

“Now that’s a relief, and it does make me want to extend my stay.”

“Could you?” The hope in her voice and her eyes was loud and clear.

“I’ll consider it – you might be sick of my ugly mug come Friday.”

She stared at him like he’d said something offensive. “You’re anything but ugly, Benoit.”

He smiled a bit. “Now you’re just bein’ kind. I know what I look like, I see this face in the mirror every mornin’.”

Marta shook her head in disbelief. “Then you’re biased.” A cool breeze kicked up and she shivered. Her dress and light sweater were pretty but not warm enough for a chilly April night.

Benoit reflexively took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. “Can’t have you catchin’ a chill.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you. I know Southern men are known for their manners but I think you go above and beyond.”

He chuckled. “You have my mother to thank, she was determined to raise the most genteel man in the entire South.”

“She succeeded. You’re my knight in shining armor and I will always, always be grateful to have you in my life.” Clutching the jacket closed with one hand, she reached the other out to him. “Promise me you’ll always be there?”

He took her hand then kissed it. “I promise.”

* * *

It wasn’t until he was in the guest room that night that Ransom’s voice piped up. _I thought you said you were gonna make a move. Or are you gonna list “no balls” next to “ugly?”_

“The timin' wasn’t right,” Benoit muttered as he started to undress.

_Bullshit. You just weren’t man enough to take advantage of what she was offering. She called you her knight in shining armor. That is girl code for “take me now.” She likes you, though God knows why. You like her, so man up and do something about it._

“I didn’t come here for a quick roll in the hay.”

_So, that box of condoms in your bag is a coincidence?_

He felt his cheeks warm. “Fine, I was hopin’ to make love to her at some point, but only after we’ve had a long and very thorough discussion about our feelin’s.”

_Uh huh. You forgot your Viagra._

Benoit had had enough. “I DON’T NEED VIAGRA!”

A moment later, there was a soft knock on his door.

Silently praying it wasn’t who he thought it was, he went to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Marta was standing there in a nightgown and robe that had both seen better days.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. “I heard you yelling.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted.

Her eyes wandered to his bare chest and that’s when he realized he’d taken off his shirt and undershirt. _Thank God I hadn’t gotten to my pants yet._

She quickly dragged her eyes back up to his face. “You know, Benoit, erectile dysfunction is nothing to be ashamed of.” Her tone was gentle and patient. In short, pure nurse.

_Oh God, kill me now._ “I’m not- That is to say, I don’t- Oh for Pete’s sake... Everythin’ of mine is in perfect workin’ order, I assure you.”

There was a look in her eyes that made him wonder if she wanted a demonstration but then it was gone. “Alright. Goodnight, Benoit. Again.”

“Goodnight, Marta.”

As soon as he shut the door, Ransom’s voice started laughing and didn’t stop until Benoit was almost asleep.

_Bastard._


	4. Chapter 4

Marta spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep because her brain refused to let go of the image of a shirtless Benoit Blanc saying he had no need for Viagra. When morning light filled her bedroom, she gave up any pretense of sleeping, pulled on her robe, and headed downstairs.

Normally the first one up, she was surprised to see Benoit already in the kitchen, wearing khakis and a chambray shirt, and fixing a cup of coffee. She’d never seen him dressed so casually before and it was waking up her hormones.

_Down, girl._ She tightened the belt on her robe then smiled at him cheerfully. “Good morning, Benoit.”

He grinned at her as he took a sip of his coffee. “Mornin’, Marta. Didn’t expect to see you up this early.”

“I’m usually an early riser.” She walked over to the coffee maker. This close to Benoit, she could feel the comforting warmth of his body and smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne. His eyes were on her but she chose to ignore that in favor of making herself a cup of coffee. It wasn’t until after her first sip that he spoke up again.

“How did you sleep last night?”

Marta rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to lie, the truth is written all over my face – I didn’t sleep at all.”

“Might I ask why?”

“Too much on my mind,” she said, not meeting his eyes. She turned to take her coffee to the kitchen table when a large, gentle hand grabbed her upper arm, stopping her. She looked up into his impossibly blue eyes and her heart melted a little bit more when he smiled at her gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he murmured. Something in his eyes told her he had a good idea of what had kept her awake all night.

She wanted to tell him, more than anything. She was on the verge when her mother and sister noisily came into the room. Since neither of them were early risers, Marta knew it was their guest that had inspired them.

Benoit leaned down to murmur in her ear, “Tell me later?”

She nodded then had to suppress a gasp when he softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

“I must apologize for last night,” Benoit said. They were taking a walk outside after breakfast, her mother’s idea. “You caught me in the middle of an argument.”

“You were on the phone?”

He smiled a bit. “I mean an argument with myself.”

“You argued with yourself about Viagra?” She felt her cheeks warm. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“I think it became your business when you knocked on my door.” He sighed. “I was questionin’ my motives for bein’ here and was very down on myself for gettin’ old.”

“You’re not old, Benoit,” she insisted. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. “You’re in the prime of life.”

He chuckled. “I certainly feel that way when I’m with you.” He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Marta smiled shyly, her cheeks warming even more. “Good. Um, why were you questioning your motives? I asked you for a visit, not the other way around.” Before he could respond, her phone rang. “Who could that be?” she muttered as she took her phone out of her pocket. When she saw the name “Kane Ryder,” she wanted nothing more than to throw her phone in the nearest ditch.

“What’s wrong?” Benoit asked gently.

“It’s my ex-boyfriend. I haven’t spoken to him since we broke up and that was two years ago.”

He gently took the phone out of her hand, declined the call, then handed it back to her. “I will not have anyone upsettin’ you while I’m around, and an ex-boyfriend callin’ two years later only wants to upset you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I wasn’t sure if I should answer it.”

“He’ll leave a message, you can decide if you want to listen to it or not.” He paused then took a deep breath. “Marta, I…”

“Yes?” she asked softly.

“I was wonderin’-” He was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing again.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly as she pulled out her phone again. This time, it was Alice calling. “It’s Alice, I should take it.” Turning away from Benoit, she pushed the button to accept the call. “Alice?”

“You and Blanc better come back inside soon,” Alice said without preamble.

“Why? Is someone hurt?”

“No one’s hurt but that douche Kane is here and he refuses to leave until he talks to you.” In the background, Kane was complaining that he wasn’t a douche.

_Yes, you are._ She sighed heavily. “Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.”

When she ended the call, Benoit raised an eyebrow. “I take it your ex didn’t like bein’ dismissed and is now on your doorstep.”

“Correct,” she said, suddenly emotionally weary. “The last thing I want to deal with right now is him.”

“Well, you won’t have to deal with him alone.” He took her hand and squeezed it gently. “I won’t leave your side.”

“Thank you.” At that moment, Marta wanted nothing more than to be in Benoit’s arms but she resigned herself to spending the rest of the morning arguing with her ex then nursing the headache that was sure to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Benoit insisted on entering the house first, just in case. In the foyer, they were met by Mrs. Cabrera, Alice, and a tall man who sized him up immediately but grinned when he saw Marta.

“Babe, there you are,” he said as he approached her, his arms wide. “I came as soon as I heard the news.”

“What news?” Marta asked, putting her hands up to keep him from hugging her.

Benoit’s hackles raised. _If he lays one hand on her…_

Kane put his arms down, confused. “About your inheritance.”

She stared at him. “Kane, that was five months ago.”

“Yeah, well, good news travels fast.”

Benoit saw Alice roll her eyes behind Kane’s back and he wanted to join her.

“Anyway,” Kane went on, “this is perfect timing. I have a very small-”

“Dick?” Alice suggested, her expression pure innocence.

“Alice!” Mrs. Cabrera shouted, aghast.

Marta was trying hard to hide a grin and Benoit suspected Alice had been closer to right than not.

“Kitchen,” Mrs. Cabrera insisted, pointing. Alice dutifully walked in that direction and her mother followed.

Kane looked at Benoit. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Who are you, anyway?”

Marta rolled her eyes. “Benoit, this is Kane Ryder, my ex-boyfriend. Kane, this is Benoit Blanc, a friend of mine.”

“And where I need to be is right here,” Benoit said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The younger man was taller and more muscular but Benoit had experience on his side. He was positive he could take him in a fight, if it came to that.

Kane looked from Marta to Benoit and back. “You’re sleeping with him?!”

“That is none of your business!” Marta seethed, glaring at him. “We’re not together anymore, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Kane insisted. “Walking away from you was the worst decision I ever made!” He was starting to convince Benoit of his sincere desire to get Marta back when he added, “You were a frigid little mouse with more debts than money. How was I supposed to know you’d end up rich? $60 million, you must’ve given that geezer really good-”

“I’ve heard enough,” Benoit growled. He held the door open. “Mr. Ryder, you are no longer welcome here. I suggest you leave quietly.”

“Or what, old man?” Kane asked, smirking. “You can’t hurt me, I’m a black belt.”

Marta snorted. “The only things you were ever a black belt in were watching porn and cheating on me. Leave, Kane. Don’t make me tell you twice.”

Kane suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her, grappling for her hands but she pulled them away. “Babe, you gotta help me – I started gambling and I’m in debt up to my eyeballs!”

“That is not my problem,” she said coldly. “And don’t call me ‘babe,’ I haven’t been your babe in a long time, if I ever was.” She pointed to the still-open door. “Go.”

“And don’t come back,” Benoit added, smirking. He watched the pathetic man get up and leave then locked the door behind him. “Well, Marta,” he said, chuckling, “I think it’s safe to say-” He turned to face her and his words died when he realized she wasn’t there. “Marta?”

The sound of footsteps on the stairs told him where she was headed. He was about to follow her when Mrs. Cabrera appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Don’t go after her,” she said. “She needs time alone after she sees Kane. This is just like when they broke up, she locked herself in her bedroom for an entire day and cried until I thought she would make herself sick.”

_Listen to her,_ Ransom cut in. _You do not want to deal with an overemotional, ugly-crying chick, trust me._

Benoit ignored both of them. “Marta needs me,” he said as he started climbing the stairs. “I won’t abandon her now.”

He missed Mrs. Cabrera saying softly, “Good for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marta lay on her bed, trying hard to stop crying. Footsteps could be heard in the hall but she ignored them – the last thing she wanted was to talk to anyone. _Mom would just say she was right all along about Kane, Alice would volunteer to key his car and puncture his tires and I can’t have her getting in trouble over me, and Benoit…_ A sudden image of her in Benoit’s protective embrace appeared in her mind and she shoved it aside. _He won’t be around to protect me all the time, he’s going to back to New York in a few days._

A soft knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. She sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Who is it?”

“Benoit. May I come in?”

She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her nose before replying, “Yes, it’s not locked.”

The door opened just enough for Benoit to enter then he closed it behind him and smiled at her gently. “He’s gone and I doubt he’ll be comin’ back.” He indicated the bed. “May I?”

Marta nodded and he sat down on the bed, close to her. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said quietly, sniffling.

“Nonsense, it’s what I’m here for.”

“Backing me when an ex shows up wanting money?” she asked, smiling weakly.

Benoit, though, was completely serious. “Supportin’ you, in everythin’.” He took a deep breath. “Marta, before we were so rudely interrupted by that piece of trash, I was wonderin’ if you’d be interested in havin’ dinner … with me.” His next words came out in a nervous rush that was so unlike the man she had come to love that she just had to smile. “I know it’s sudden and I know I’m pretty much old enough to be your father and despite your kind words, I’m no spring chicken but I was hopin’-”

“What were you hoping, Benoit?” she murmured as she gently took his hand. Hers fit in it perfectly and part of her insisted that was a sign.

He looked down at their joined hands. “I was hopin’, well, that my feelin’s for you would be enough to make you overlook the rest.”

Marta raised her other hand to cup his cheek and his eyes met hers. “There’s nothing to overlook. Neither your age nor our age gap bother me, I promise.”

“But other people-”

“Can mind their own business. Mom and Alice love you, they’re the only other people that matter to me.” She smiled softly. “I love you, Benoit. You are the best man I have ever met.”

He stared at her for a heartbeat then took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. It took another heartbeat for Marta to get over her surprise then she was kissing him back. When they needed air, Benoit ended the kiss then pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you,” he murmured then he lifted his head to softly gaze at her. “I thought I was bein’ a first class fool, that you would never feel the same.”

“How could I not? You are a perfect gentleman who has saved me over and over and has stood by me no matter what.”

He nodded. “As soon as I met you, I knew you needed protectin’. I’m just glad you let me be the one to do it.”

She smiled softly. “For as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being slightly short. The next one should make up for it.
> 
> The rating will go up for the next chapter, so if you don't want to read smut, you can stop here, that's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Benoit couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He was with Marta and she loved him. With all of his faults and flaws and being twenty years her senior, she loved him. It was amazing.

They had shifted positions so he was leaning against the headboard of her bed and she was curled up at his side, his arm around her. The two of them were content to sit in silence and just enjoy each other’s presence.

Still, the smell of her hair (_Roses? No, some other kind of flower._), the warmth of her body, the knowledge that she loved him back, and the kiss they’d shared were waking up his libido. “Marta?” he murmured.

“Hmm?” She sounded content and a little sleepy.

_She’s been through a lot this mornin’, she should rest._ “Never mind, darlin’. Go to sleep.”

Marta lifted her head to look at him, curious. “I’m fine, what were you going to say?”

He felt his cheeks warm and he couldn’t meet her gorgeous eyes. “I was wonderin’ if it’s too soon for us to … well … make love?” His mouth then went a mile a minute the way it did whenever he was nervous. “It’s strictly up to you, of course. We don’t have to right now, though I’d very much like to. I’m clean, of course, and I’ve got condoms in my room. Not that I was plannin’ this, just hopin’. And I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to you havin’ my child, but I don’t think either of us are ready for that right now. Or if you want-”

His words were cut off quite effectively and deliciously by her lips on his. Marta’s mouth was sweeter than any dessert he’d ever had. When she pulled back, he felt slightly dazed, in the best way.

“I can always tell when you’re nervous, you know,” she said, grinning. “You start rambling adorably.”

“Adorably, huh?” he asked, grinning back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“To answer your question, I don’t think it’s too soon.”

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her with all the passion he could feel building inside him. She returned the kiss with equal passion as she settled herself on him. Benoit knew she felt his hardening cock through their clothes when she gasped softly and pressed down harder.

He groaned quietly. “Don’t tease me, darlin’ – my old heart can’t take it.”

“Mmm, then what should I do instead?” she murmured, lowering her head to kiss his neck and sending shivers up and down his spine.

“Naughty little minx, aren’t you?” he murmured approvingly.

She stiffened in his arms then leaned back, not meeting his eyes as she said quietly, “Only with you, it seems.”

Benoit’s mind flashed back to what Kane had said about her. _“Frigid little mouse,” this firecracker?_ “I hope you understand that it’s not your fault that idiot boy couldn’t arouse you properly. I get the feelin’ he only cared about himself in bed.”

“And out of it. He … he wasn’t my first, but both of them said I wasn’t passionate enough.”

He was surprised by that. “You’ve only been with two men?”

That made her look at him. “Yes, is that a problem? I know I’m not as experienced as some women...”

Benoit smiled gently. “It’s fine, darlin’. Actually, it’s more than fine since it means I only have two wrong opinions to get out of your head. Listen to me, Marta Inez Cabrera.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I never told you my middle name.”

He smiled a bit. “I did a little diggin’ before we met. Now,” he ran his hands over her back reassuringly, “as I was going to say, you are a very passionate woman. You simply needed the right lover to bring that out.”

She relaxed at his words and his touch. “It helps that I’m in love with you,” she murmured. “I never loved them.”

“Love makes all the difference, darlin’.” He softly kissed her jawline. “It takes an act that was purely physical and makes it so much more.”

“That’s what I want.”

“Then that’s what I’ll give you.”


	8. Chapter 8

After another toe-curling kiss, Marta got up and started to undress while Benoit went back to his room to get the condoms. She had just taken off her shirt when he came back in and locked the door behind him.

“I see I got back just in time,” he said, grinning, then he set the box of condoms on the nightstand.

Marta raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “Do you really think we’ll need that many? I’m clean too, by the way.”

“Good.” Benoit chuckled as he approached her. “A dozen is more than enough, certainly, but I do intend to spend quite a bit of time in bed with you, Miss Cabrera.” The desire in his eyes told her he was completely serious.

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I certainly hope so, Mr. Blanc.”

He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her so sweetly she thought she’d melt right there. The sweetness lasted only a moment before the kiss turned heated. Her bra-clad breasts pressed against his chest and she knew he could probably feel her heart, it was beating so fast. His hands drifted down to squeeze her butt, making her gasp softly.

“Don’t tell me I’m bein’ too forward,” he said, grinning mischievously.

She grinned. “You can be as forward as you want, Benoit.”

“Mmm,” he murmured as he bent his head to kiss her neck. “I love the way you say my name.” Another kiss on her jawline. “I can’t wait to hear you shout it.”

“We’re wearing far too many clothes for that,” she murmured.

“Good point.” He let go of her, though his eyes stayed on her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Marta took the opportunity to take off her socks then her jeans, leaving her in her mismatched bra and panties. She smiled weakly. “As you can see, unlike you, I wasn’t expecting this.”

Benoit chuckled as he took off his shirt then pulled off his undershirt. “That’s perfectly alright, darlin’. You can save the fancy underwear for another time.” He hesitated. “I hope you’re not disappointed. I try to stay in shape but I left my twenties behind a long time ago.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, murmuring, “I am far from disappointed, Benoit. I think you look good for any age. But what about you?”

“Me?” he asked, confused, as he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re jokin’, right? You’re a goddess and I’m the lucky mortal who gets to worship you.”

“You really think so?” she asked quietly. “I know my breasts-”

Benoit raised an eyebrow. “Did that piece of trash say your breasts are too small?”

Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded.

“Listen to me, Marta,” he said gently but firmly. “Your breasts are perfect. **You** are perfect, and I will do everythin’ in my power to make you forget everythin’ that slime ever told you.”

She instinctively buried her face in his chest, fully expecting to start crying, but after a moment, she realized that the tears weren’t coming. _I’m not upset? No, I’m not – I know Benoit loves me for who I am. _She lifted her head to look up at him.

He smiled at her lovingly. “Alright there?”

“More than alright,” she murmured, smiling back. “I feel loved.”

“Because you are, darlin’.” He kissed her softly then picked her up in a bridal carry before settling her on the bed.

She sat up on her elbows to watch as Benoit took off his khakis then his white boxer briefs, revealing an impressive cock that she thought made her jaw drop but she wasn’t positive since she was too busy staring.

Benoit chuckled. “Is it safe to take that as approval?”

Marta blushed. “Um, yes, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize – the look on your face is more than I need to stoke my ego.”

She laughed softly. “Good.” After a moment, she sat up and reached behind her to undo her bra.

“Allow me,” he murmured as he sat down on the bed.

Marta nodded and he reached behind her to unhook the clasp then slide the bra straps off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it onto her floor. She held her breath while Benoit gazed, finally releasing it when he grinned.

“Like I said, perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

The happy smile Marta gave him made Benoit’s heart overflow. He gently pushed her back onto the bed then leaned to kiss her deeply. She tried pull him down with her but he resisted, instead kissing his way slowly down her body, stopping to worship each breast in turn before kissing down her stomach.

Just as he got to her navel, she laid a hand on his arm and he lifted his head to look at her curiously.

“You don’t have to,” she explained. “It’s alright, I don’t need it.”

Sure enough, he could smell her arousal. Still, he wanted to, more than anything. “Oh, let me guess – Kane and the other guy didn’t like to.”

Marta blushed, but not the pretty blush he liked to see on her face. This one was shameful. “They each tried once. Kane said that men hate doing it.”

“But they insisted that you give them all the head they want, am I right?”

She nodded, still blushing.

“Darlin’, any man who doesn’t at least offer to go down on his lady is a fool, and any man who insists on gettin’ oral sex without returnin’ the favor is a pig. I happen to love this particular activity and the only thing that would stop me right now is you sayin’ you don’t want it.”

Marta stared at him a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

Benoit grinned naughtily. “I’m goin’ to show you everthin’ you’ve been missin’. Just relax.”

He slipped her panties off then tossed them onto the floor. Marta obediently spread her legs, revealing neatly-cropped curls and glistening pink flesh. It was enough to make Benoit’s mouth water.

“Normally, such a sight would be enough to make a man poetic,” he said, grinning up at her, “but I think I’ll skip that for now.”

She grinned. “You’re passing up a chance to show off your way with words?”

Benoit chuckled. “I’d rather show off what else my tongue can do.” He lowered his head and took a long, slow lick of her slit with the flat of his tongue. She tasted like heaven, and her moans were music to his ears, as clichéd as that was.

Between his tongue and his fingers, it didn’t take long to bring her to the edge. Marta came hard around his fingers, arching her back and calling out his name like she had done in his fantasies but better. He licked up her juices while she was coming down, smiling to himself when she murmured, “Oh my God…” in amazement over and over.

He chuckled as he sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m glad you approve.”

“Approve?” she asked, gazing up at him. “Benoit, that was the best orgasm I’ve had in … a very long time.”

“I’m sorry the bar has been set so low, darlin’, but I swear I’ll do my level best to raise it.”

The smile she gave him warmed him to his toes. He moved to lay beside her and was instantly in her arms as she kissed him hungrily. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him as he kissed her back just as eagerly, his cock pressed against her hip.

Marta’s hands slid down his sides to gently squeeze his butt, murmuring, “Please, Benoit…”

Benoit groaned softly. “I can’t deny you anythin’, darlin’.” He left her arms just long enough to take out a packet from the box and remove the condom. She watched with decided interest as he rolled it on.

“Next time,” she murmured, “I want to put my mouth all over you first.”

“I have no objections to that,” he said, grinning, then he laid down beside her again. One hand came up to stroke her cheek as he gazed at her, smiling softly. “Marta, darlin’, love of my life,” he paused when she giggled at his overdramatic tone, “how do you want me?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I want to thank my readers, you guys are the best!

Marta smiled at the man she loved. “This time, on top.”

Benoit chuckled. “I was already looking forward to next time, now you’re makin’ me eager.” He moved over her, careful to keep most of his weight on his elbows. “Don’t want to crush you, darlin’.”

“I’m not fragile, Benoit,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him. “I won’t break, I promise.”

“You’re one tough cookie, Marta, but you’re still a lot smaller than I am.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured then she pulled his head down for a kiss. While his mouth and tongue did lovely things with hers, Benoit’s hand moved down to get him into position. Marta ended the kiss to look up at him. “You’ll have to go slow, you’re bigger than them.”

“I suspected as much, darlin’. You bein’ so wet will make it easier.”

She smiled. “Of course I’m wet – I’m with you.”

Benoit flashed her a delighted grin before kissing her softly as he slowly entered her, stretching her and filling her more than she had ever thought possible. She tightened her embrace, her legs moving to wrap around his hips, and buried her face in his shoulder. The sensations were too much for her.

Once he was fully inside her, he murmured, “Are you alright, Marta? Am I hurtin’ you?”

“No,” she whispered against his skin, “I’m fine. I … I just need a moment.”

“Of course.” He softly stroked her hair. “If I ever do cause you pain, just tell me. I intend to be nothin’ but gentle with you.”

“You already are,” she murmured, gazing up at him.

He smiled down at her lovingly before kissing her softly. She sighed into his mouth then kissed him back, one hand coming up to bury her fingers in his short, soft hair. When her body was at last comfortable with him inside her, she murmured, “I’m ready.”

Benoit kissed her jawline as he started to thrust, slow and deep. She clung to him, drowning in pleasure.

“You feel so good, darlin’,” he murmured as he kissed her neck. “I could do this forever with you.”

“Mmm, as much as I would love that,” she murmured, “I think your clients would object.”

He laughed softly. “I love you.” He kissed the hollow of her throat, something Marta found so touching.

She moved her hands down to his butt, squeezing it and urging him to move faster. He happily complied, thrusting faster and Marta could feel the tension building inside her.

“Come for me, Marta, darlin’,” Benoit murmured in her ear as he reached between them to stroke her clit.

Marta thought she cried out his name but she climaxed so hard that she wasn’t sure what she said, all she knew was pure bliss. Benoit thrusted a few more times before he found his own release, groaning her name.

After a moment, Benoit pulled out then removed the condom and went into the en suite bathroom to dispose of it. When he came back out, Marta went in to clean up. She came back out to find Benoit laying in the bed, watching her with a smile on his face.

“You really are the most gorgeous woman, you know,” he murmured.

Marta chuckled as she got into bed beside him. “Thank you. And you are the most gorgeous man.”

He grinned his thanks then pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Marta kissed him back but had to break it in order to yawn.

Benoit chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Go to sleep, darlin’.”

“Will you stay with me?” she murmured sleepily.

“If you want me to.”

“I do,” she murmured, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him.

Marta woke up to the sight of Benoit sitting up in bed, still naked, and scrolling through his phone. She turned onto her side to face him and rested her head on her hand, grinning. “Are you finding anything interesting?”

“Actually, yes,” Benoit said, smiling a bit, then he turned to her. “How would you like to accompany me on an international case? I’ve been asked for a consultation by local law enforcement.”

“Sounds like fun,” she said, smiling. “Where?”

“England.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a slight _No Time To Die_ reference at the end. :)


End file.
